Gotham Seven
by Jenn11
Summary: Sequel to 'Dark Knight in Denver'. Team Seven goes to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gotham Seven

Author: Jenn

Rating: K+

A/N: This is the sequel I promised to Dark Knight in Denver. Hope you like it. . .

1

"How do you men feel about a road trip?" Asked Orin Travis.

"Where to?"asked Buck.

"Gotham City."

"Why?" Josiah wanted to know.

"I assume you've all noticed that the guns are no longer coming in from LA the way they used to?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. We'd gotten that impression from the guys we've questioned lately."

"With that crack down in LA a couple months ago they're using an indirect route, overland from Gotham," Chris noted.

"Yeah, but why are we going to Gotham? There are a lot of ATF offices closer than us," Nathan pointed out.

"Yes, but Commissioner Gordon specifically asked for Team 7," Travis explained. "My guess is that Bruce told the Commissioner about his trip here and that he'd met you. You'll be flying out this afternoon. Gordon's expecting you in his office tomorrow morning."

"How long will we be there?"

"At least one week. More likely two. They're already working on arrangements to set up a new ATF office in Gotham, but that will take time. Thankfully you won't have to stay until it's set up."

They all nodded in agreement. It could take months to get a new office really working.

A few hours later Team 7 was checking in at the airport. The booking agent smiled at Chris. "You've all been upgraded to First Class," she told him.

"How did that happen?" he asked. The ATF never flew them First Class.

"All I can tell you is that the upgrade was done through our Gotham City office," she replied after checking the computer.

"Two words for ya, Pard: Bruce Wayne," said Buck.

"That would seem the most logical explanation," agreed Ezra.

Once they'd arrived at the Gotham airport they were approached by a distinguished older gentleman in a butler's uniform. "Welcome to Gotham, Gentlemen. Alfred Pennyworth at your service. Mr. Wayne asked me to meet you and take you to your hotel. He wished to be here himself, but had a business meeting he was unable to reschedule."

When they climbed out of the limo half an hour later they were surprised to find themselves in front of the Gotham Ritz Hotel. "Master Bruce thought you would be more comfortable here. He called District Attorney Travis and cleared it, if that might be your concern," Alfred quickly informed them.

With a shrug they all headed into the hotel.

An hour later Chris's room phone rang. "Larabee."

"Chris, it's Bruce Wayne. Sorry I couldn't meet you all at the airport, but you know how it is. . ."

"Yeah. . . . . Thanks," Chris said, knowing that Bruce would understand that the thanks was for the flight and hotel upgrades.

"My pleasure. I was thinking we could all have dinner at the hotel's restaurant later?"

"What time?"

"6 o'clock?"

"I'll let the others know."

"I'll see you then."

There were several groups, besides Team 7, waiting to be seated at 6 'o clock that evening. Then Bruce walked up and joined them.

The maitre'de recognized Bruce immediately. "Mr. Wayne, how pleasant that you could join us this evening. We have the table waiting for you." With that they were led into the restaurant ahead of the other people waiting.

Once they were seated Vin looked over at Bruce. "I guess you're the one who had Commissioner Gordon request our Team from the ATF?"

"Let's not talk business tonight," Bruce dodged. He suspected that there would be questions once the Team realized that Batman, not Bruce Wayne, had talked to Commissioner Gordon. But Gordon would never have listened to the suggestion if it had come from Bruce Wayne, so he'd had to make the request as Batman. He was glad to see the waiter approaching to take their orders. "Here comes the waiter now," he said. As expected the conversation turned to what everyone was going to eat, and the subject of why Team 7 was in Gotham was dropped.

Once the waiter left Buck looked around and saw the small bar at one end of the restaurant. More importantly he saw a beautiful woman at the bar. Her dark hair contrasted to her light skin and stunning red dress. "Think I'll go get a drink," Buck said, standing up and walking from the table.

Busy talking with Ezra about a financial matter, Bruce didn't even look up. A few minutes later Bruce did look over at the bar, and only long habit kept him from swearing. The beautiful woman flirting with Buck was none other than Selina Kyle. "If you'll excuse me, I see an old friend," he told Ezra before walking to the bar.

Selena saw Bruce approaching them, but didn't give any sign of it.

"Buck. Selena, it's been. . ."

"Too long," she almost purred, purposely shifting closer to Buck. She and Bruce had a date scheduled the week before, but as usual he had canceled when the BatSignal had been lit. And Batman been avoiding her as Catwoman as well. It was time for a little payback- - - in the form of jealousy. "Do you know Buck? He was kind enough to buy me a drink and keep me company. You know how I hate to be left alone."

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Buck said, having easily picked up on the tension and connection between the couple. "It was nice to meet you, Selena."

She quickly put her hand on Buck's arm. "No. Please stay. I have enough men in my life who make a habit of walking away from me."

"They must be blind, and stupid," Buck replied.

"Blind as a Bat," Selena agreed, throwing a look at Bruce.

"Or not have any choice in the matter," Bruce defended himself. "We don't always get to do what we want to."

"True," she conceded after a beat. "And much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to be going."

"Work?" Bruce asked.

"No. Play," she assured him, with a mischievous smile. "Walk me to the door, Buck?" she requested, looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

Never able to refuse a request from a beautiful woman, Buck smiled down at her. "Sure, Darlin'."

Bruce stood at the bar watching them walk away, and barely kept the scowl off his face. He was an expert at lip reading, but when they stopped by the door they stood so that he saw them both in profile, making any lip reading impossible. He suspected Selina had done that on purpose, since she knew he could lip read.

"I guess Bruce is the one who's been walking away from you?" Buck asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "Sorry I dragged you into it."

"Don't worry about it. You really want to make him jealous?"

"Hell yes," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Then how about a proper kiss good-bye?"

She gave a soft laugh before their lips merged for a moment.

"If I didn't already love Bruce. . ." she said once the kiss was over.

"And if I didn't have someone I can't wait to get back home to," Buck said, picturing Inez in his mind.

"Thanks Buck," she said, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment. "Whoever the woman is, she's very lucky."

"Wish someone would tell her that," he said with a grin, before turning serious again.

"Good luck," he said as she turned to leave.

"You too," she called before walking away.

Back at the table the rest of the Seven had watched the events with great interest. Josiah and Ezra, being best at reading body language, had each gotten a very accurate picture. Chris and Vin, who were both trained to read lips during their time in the military, were at an angle to see what Buck was saying, but not Selena, who's back was to them. They both found Buck's half of the conversation very enlightening.

Bruce returned to the table seconds before Buck did. "She has a talent for breaking hearts," Bruce commented once Buck was seated.

"She isn't the only one," Buck shot back.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Bruce asked in an arch tone.

Josiah spoke up, hoping to end things before an argument really began. "Women do tend to bring out the best, and worst, in men."

"I'll drink to that," Vin said, raising his glass.

The subject was dropped and they all relaxed and enjoyed the good food, and general conversation.

As they were finishing their desserts Bruce's cell phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID he excused himself from the table. Returning a few minutes later he was smiling, and this smile reached his eyes. "That was my son, Dick. He'll be home from college this weekend. Why don't you gentlemen join us Saturday afternoon and meet him? The Manor has a decent stable, we could all go riding and then have dinner," he suggested, remembering that Orin had mentioned that the Team spent a lot of time up at Chris's ranch, and were all good riders.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, and his expression became skeptical. He had no doubt that Wayne Manor's stable had some of the best horses in the region, and was far more than 'decent'.

They all quickly accepted the invitation.

TBC

A/N: Selina isn't going to be playing a major role in the story. She doesn't show up again until the epilogue. . . It's just that Buck demanded to meet her. . .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jim Gordon stood up as the members of Team 7 walked into his office. Looking around they saw that the office contained a large desk, with two chairs in front of it. A picture frame rested on the desk, beside the computer, but was turned so they couldn't see the picture. Filing cabinets lined one wall, and the outer wall had a very large window. "Welcome to Gotham," he said, extending his hand to Chris. The introductions were soon taken care of and they got down to business.

"We assume that Mr. Wayne talked to you, and that is the reason for you requesting us specifically," Ezra began. Something with the way Bruce had dodged that question last night made him want to confirm it.

"No, Bruce never mentioned you," Gordon answered, confused. 'How would Bruce know these men?' he wondered.

"I did," came a low voice from behind them.

They all turned, with hands going to their guns. Chris and Vin were the most on edge. From long habit and training they'd both visually scanned the room when they entered, and Gordon had been the only other person.

"You won't need those, and I don't like guns," Batman informed them in a low, and dangerous, voice.

They all wisely left their guns holstered and relaxed slightly.

Gordon chuckled. It was nice to see someone other than himself be the victim on one of Batman's sudden appearences. "He has a bad habit of just dropping in unannounced."

"You're Batman," blurted out JD, amazed to see his hero in person.

"Yes," Batman answered, then switched his gaze to Chris. "I asked Commissioner Gordon to request your Team."

Thinking of what Batman had done for him in capturing Ella Gaines and getting her to confess Chris began to speak. "I owe you . . ."

"Nothing," Batman interrupted. "But we could use your help."

Chris wasn't satisfied with that, but let the topic drop. For the moment. What he wanted to say to Batman would better be said in private. He owed the Dark Knight a great deal for finding and bringing down Ella Gaines.

Batman fell silent and looked at his old friend. Gordon picked up the conversation. "With Batman's help my men can handle the problem in Gotham. But it isn't restricted to Gotham. I want the supply lines into and out of Gotham shut down. The ATF has the authority to do that. Batman recommended your Team."

"And how did you hear about us?" Josiah asked Batman.

"Does it matter?" The looks he got from all eight men told him it did matter. The eighth being Jim, who was now very curious.

'How had Batman known about Team 7?' Gordon wondered.

A knock on the door saved Batman from answering. Detective Harvey Bullock stuck his head in, and looked at his boss. "Your daughter's here."

Batman sent a silent thanks to Oracle for her good timing.

"I'll be right back," Gordon said, following Harvey out. No matter how curious he was about Batman's connection to the ATF Team, his daughter took priority.

The room fell into silence again. Not surprisingly JD spoke first. "We thought that after Bruce talked to Buck he'd called Commissioner Gordon, who used the BatSignal and talked to you about Ella Gaines."

But Batman had had the critical seconds to devise an honest, if misleading, answer. "Bruce Wayne doesn't need to go through Gordon to contact me. I've taken an interest in his parents case over the years." As usual he found it much easier to refer to Bruce in the third person than when he played the role of Bruce Wayne and had to refer to Batman in the third person.

None of them looked totally satisfied with the answer, but there was nothing they could say against it.

The door opened and Gordon held it open as Barbra wheeled herself in. "My daughter, Barbra," Jim introduced with more than a little paternal pride in his voice.

Buck quickly stepped forward and gave her his trademark smile. "Buck Wilmington, at your service, Darlin'." He was aware of the wheelchair, but focused on her perfect features and beautiful red hair.

Batman was impressed that Buck treated the wheelchair bound Barbra no differently than he had Selina.

The others also stepped forward and introduced themselves. Then Barbra looked back into the shadows, her eyes going straight at Batman. "I can see you, you know."

"Miss Gordon," Batman said, stepping forward.

"I was just bringing by the information Dad wanted me to look up. So you think it's Two-Face?"

"Yes, he's the one who does the arms dealing in Gotham," Batman said, then turned to Josiah and handed him a folder. "Here is a psychological profile of Two-Face. I thought you might want to look it over."

Meanwhile Gordon was scanning the papers Barbra had given him. When he was done he handed them over to Chris.

"Who's Two-Face?" Vin asked.

"He was DA Harvey Dent until a criminal threw acid on him. It burned one side of his face and one hand. The psychological scars went even deeper than the physical ones," Batman explained.

Josiah took the picture from the file and handed it around.

"There's nothing they could do to help him with the scaring?" asked Nathan.

"Not without his consent. And he'll never give it," Batman answered, unsurprised that Nathan had asked. Orin, and his own research, had told him that Nathan had a generous nature, and hated to see anyone hurt or in pain.

Nathan gave a slow nod, but the sadness stayed in his eyes. "It would also cost a small fortune," he mused aloud, thinking of the amount of surgery that would be involved.

"Bruce Wayne has a very large fortune, and was one of Harvey Dent's closest friends. The money isn't the issue. Two-Face's consent, or rather lack of consent, is," Batman told him.

"So Two-Face is running things?" asked Chris.

Realizing how much he'd let slip in his concern for his old friend, Batman was glad for the slight change in conversation. "I believe so. I'll deal with him. It's his suppliers and customers that you'll need to worry about. He can lead you to them."

While Team Seven was looking at the picture of Two-Face, Batman caught Barbra's eye. He then pointedly looked at her father, then the door. She got the message that he wanted her to get her father out of the room. He didn't want Jim around if the subject of Bruce Wayne and Batman's connection came up again.

"Dad, could I have a word with you while they look at the file?"

"Of course," Jim said and followed his daughter out.

"What happened to her?" JD asked.

"A lunatic shot her," Batman answered, picturing the Joker in his mind.

"Spinal injury," Nathan said, with sudden understanding. "And they can't help her either?"

"Wayne Enterprises has the best doctors and scientists working on it," Batman answered. "You'd have to ask Bruce if you want more detail."

Josiah looked up from the file. "So any time Two-Face has to make a major decision he flips this coin of his?"

"Yes," Batman confirmed.

"And if the scarred side is up he acts the monster, but if the undamaged side comes up he acts just as Harvey Dent would?" Josiah continued.

Batman was silent for several seconds. "I hadn't thought of it in those terms, but yes."

"I think it's his way of balancing his two sides. He can't do it, so he uses the coin to do it."

"Very insightful," Batman complimented. "I'm sure you all have plenty of work to do. A contact of mine will meet you tonight at the Double Shot Bar on Madison and 65th. 9:00."

"Double as in two," Vin noted.

"Yes. Two-Face always does that. It makes him very easy to predict," Batman answered. He was impressed that Vin had made the connection so quickly.

"How will we know who your contact is?" asked Chris.

"His name is 'Matches' Malone," was the only answer Batman gave before walking to the window and disappearing out of it.

"Sorry about that," Jim said as he walked back into the room. Looking around he noticed Batman's absence. "He never does bother to say good-bye," Jim muttered. "I'll let you men get to work. Detectives Bullock and Montoya are outside. They can bring you up to speed on what we have so far."

"There is one other thing, Commissioner. Would it be possible for us to see the file on the Wayne murders? The crime did involve the use of a firearm," Chris added, hoping Gordon wouldn't ask any questions about his interest in the case.

Jim gave him an assessing look, then nodded. "Sure. Bullock or Montoya can pull it for you."

As they were eating lunch JD finally had a chance to ask the questions he'd been wanting to. "So what's it like having Batman around?"

"He's a menace," replied Bullock.

"Don't mind my partner. He just doesn't like the fact that Gotham needs Batman," Montoya said. She didn't like it either, no police officer did, but she was grateful to Batman for his help.

"Do his tactics ever cause problems in Court when you're trying to convict some criminal he brought in?"

"The only problem is when they start confessing before we get a chance to read them their rights," Montoya answered with a small grin. "If we tried some of his tactics the confessions would be thrown out, but he isn't a cop, so those rules don't apply to him."

"That's the problem. None of the rules apply to him," Bullock said.

"He has his own rules he follows. Lines he won't cross. One example, he's never killed anyone. He won't kill. And he doesn't carry a gun. Doesn't need to," Montoya explained. "Rumor is that he's mastered every fighting style there is. From the few times I've seen him fight I believe it."

A couple other officers walked into the room and the conversation about Batman ended as they finished eating.

TBC

A/N:

Trecebo: THANKS! Hope you like this chapter. Since Selina isn't your fave, who do you like Bruce paired with?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As they approached the Double Shot Bar Chris stopped, and the others gathered close so they could listen. They all knew Chris well enough to know that he wasn't leading them into this bar without some kind of plan. "We can't all go in together. Vin and I will head in first. Then you come in Ezra. Buck and Josiah, you'll be last. JD and Nathan, keep watch from somewhere out here."

They all nodded their agreement and Vin and Chris left to walk the last block to the bar. Once inside they sat at table in one corner, where they could watch the room. A few minutes later Ezra entered and went to the bar.

At the same time a man walked towards their table. He had a match sticking out one side of his mouth. "Name's Malone. Haven't seen you two here before," he said in a perfect Jersey accent.

"A friend recommended it," Chris answered, then sipped his drink.

"This friend like wearing black as much as you do?" Malone asked quietly, as he took one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Yeah," Chris answered, thinking of Batman's black suit.

"Place is quiet tonight. I hear that most of the regulars are down at the docks. Could be somethin's goin' down."

Having said that Malone stood up and left. Once outside he hurried to his nearby safe house. Brown contacts came out to reveal the striking blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. A few minutes later Batman headed back to the streets.

As the Team was walking along the docks half an hour later, a dark shadow detached itself from the other shadows.

"There's a ship docked named the 'Second Chance'. I recognize some of the men on it as Two-Face's men. It's sitting low in the water, as if it's hull is full," Batman informed them.

"Full of illegal guns," noted JD.

"Yes. You take care of his men, I'll handle Two-Face."

"How many?" Chris asked.

"Ten, maybe twelve."

"Bad odds. . . For them," noted Ezra with a dangerous grin.

"I've already contacted Gordon. Back up will be here in ten minutes, so we need to work fast."

When the Gotham PD showed up 10 minutes later they found the ATF Team reading the captured men their rights.

"Where's Batman?" Gordon asked Chris.

"He was going after Two-Face. Last I saw they were running toward the back of the ship."

Seeing that the others had things under control, the two men boarded the boat. Batman was walking towards them.

"He had a small speed boat waiting. He got away, but I managed to fire a magnetic tracking device onto the boat's hull."

"While you're chasing him we'll see if we can get any of his guys to talk," Chris said as they stepped from the ship to the dock.

"I'll be in touch." As he turned to walk away Batman activated the Batmobile's automatic systems and it appeared a moment later. He swiftly got in and drove off.

Batman didn't see that all seven men where staring at the amazing vehicle with undisguised admiration, and no small amount of envy. Gordon did see the looks and suppressed a smile. He'd felt the same way the first time he'd seen the Batmobile.

"Don't guess Travis would let us get a car like that," JD quipped.

"I'll lay odds that it costs more than our yearly budget," Ezra put in.

"No kidding. And his other gear wouldn't be cheap either," Buck noted. He and Ezra turned to look at each other. Batman's equipment would cost a small fortune, and they knew one person in Gotham who had strong connections to Batman, and a very large fortune. Both remembered that at one point they'd suspected that Bruce and Batman might actually be the same person.

A few feet away Josiah was having similar thoughts. He decided that when he had time there where a couple profiles he needed to work on. And that he needed to find time to work on them very soon.

They were all drawn back to the immediate concerns when Chris spoke.

"Let's get these guys to a cell for the night and we can question them in the morning."

"Sounds like a good plan," Gordon said.

The next day Chris and Montoya were in an interrogation room with one of the men they'd brought in. They weren't having any luck.

Finally the man looked at Chris. "You aren't from Gotham, so where are you from?"

"We're the ones asking the questions," Montoya said.

"Answer mine, I might answer one of yours. Where are you from?"

"Denver," Chris snapped.

"And I'm guessing you're about the most dangerous man in Denver. All the local players are probably scared of you, and for good reason. But this isn't Denver. This is Gotham, and it's a whole different game. You wear a badge. That means you can't actually lay a hand on me without getting yourself in trouble. Batman could tear me apart without breaking a sweat or getting himself in trouble. And he's the good guy.

Poison Ivy, she can kill a man with a kiss. Joker kills people just for laughs. Do you understand? He does it for laughs. To him, it's funny. And Two-Face, well, he flips a coin to decide if he's going to kill you. A freakin' coin decides if you live or die. So you don't scare me. Go back to Denver. Leave Gotham to the locals."

JD, watching through the one way glass, realized how they could get the information they needed. He went down the hall to the next interrogation room, where Buck and Ezra were questioning another of the men they'd brought in.

They looked up in surprise as JD walked in without knocking first. "We're all heading to lunch. Then we have the afternoon free," JD announced.

"What are you talkin' about JD?" Buck demanded.

"Chris says to forget it. We aren't going to get anything from these guys, so this evening we're handing them over to Batman. Chris thinks. . ."

JD was interrupted by the suspect. "No way! You can't do that! He'll kill us! You can't hand us over to that freak!" The fear is his voice was unmistakable.

Suddenly realizing what JD was doing, and that it was working, Ezra smoothly began to play along. "Actually, we can, and will, do exactly that."

"And we'll be sure to tell Batman that you called him a freak," Buck added, with a smirk.

"No! Please! Don't do that! Please!" the suspect begged, panic showing on his face.

"We won't. If you tell us what we need to know," Buck said, his face serious again.

"You were right about us working for Two-Face. And last night's shipment was nothing. There's a big one coming in a few days."

"Coming from where?"

"France."

"France?" Ezra asked, the disbelief clear in his tone.

"Yeah. France. Two-Face said no one would look for guns on a ship from France. The last one was from Canada. Same reason."

The man continued to tell them everything he knew.

Everyone else was waiting for the three men when they walked out of the room.

"How'd you get him to talk?" Chris wanted to know.

"JD did it," Buck said, grinning.

JD smiled proudly as he explained. "I heard the guy tell you that he wasn't scared of you. But he was scared of Batman. So I came in here and told the guy that we were going to hand him over to Batman." He enjoyed the stunned expressions on his friend's faces.

Gordon just chuckled. "Used that one a few times myself. It works wonders." He'd been in a meeting with the Mayor most of the morning and only arrived a few minutes earlier.

Montoya spoke up. "What Two-Face is doing is smart. Bringing guns in from places that we don't expect."

"Yes. Very clever," agreed Josiah. "There's clearly some of DA Harvey Dent left in Two-Face. He's using his knowledge of how the system works to get around it."

"I'm gonna call Travis and let him know," Chris said. But before leaving he looked at JD. "Good work."

JD smiled. "Thanks."

A/N:

Trecebo: Thank you! I've thought the same thing, that the Team, all together, make a good balance to Batman. Being a team, and working together, is their strength, and how they will put together who Batman is. No one of them could do it alone, but they each have a few of the pieces, and can find the answer together. Glad you like the 'secondary' characters I'm bringing in (Babs, Bullock, Montoya). It's fun to have the Team in Gotham, so they can meet the other people in the Batverse. I have to admit I was asking who you liked Bruce with so I could write a story with that pairing. . .

Shannon: I'm going to save the younger one's (Dick, JD and Vin) having fun and getting into trouble for the next story in this developing series. . . But it WILL happen . . . THANKS!

Cassandra30: THANK YOU! Glad you're liking this series, and how I'm writing the characters. It's great to hear that you like how I'm showing Babs. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I think she can be an interesting character, and she's an important member of the Batclan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next afternoon even Ezra was impressed as they walked up the steps to Wayne Manor. The grounds seemed to cover several acres, and the Manor itself was immense. It's white marble facade gleamed in the sun.

A moment after Chris rang the bell Alfred opened the door. "Good afternoon, Gentlemen. Welcome to Wayne Manor. If you'll follow me, please," he greeted, stepping aside so they could enter. He led them to the back of the house, out onto the veranda, where Bruce and a younger man, who looked to be in his early twenties, were seated at a table.

The younger man had a leaner build than Bruce, but had the same dark hair and blue eyes. If they hadn't known better they each would have sworn that the young man was Bruce's biological son.

Bruce quickly preformed the introductions, and then they headed for the stables. Seeing the horses Ezra allowed himself a smile. He'd been right. The horses were of the finest quality. Chris looked the horses over admiringly, feeling more than a little jealous.

Dick rode beside JD and their easy chatter filled the air. After a short time JD felt comfortable enough to ask a question he'd been wanting to since they'd met. "Bruce is your adoptive father, right?"

"How'd you know he isn't my biological father?" Dick asked, curious. Since he looked so much like Bruce most people never realized they weren't related.

"After Bruce visited Gotham I did some checking up on him online," JD admitted. "I asked about the adoption because I never saw any record of it."

"That's 'cause it never happened."

Seeing the curious look on his new friend's face, Dick continued. "When I first came here I wasn't happy being the Ward of a total stranger. My parents had just died. By the time I was okay with the idea of Bruce adopting me, a piece of paper didn't really matter. We both knew what we were to each other, and didn't need a paper to tell us that we were father and son. I still call him 'Bruce' a lot more than I do 'Dad', but that's just habit."

JD fell silent for a moment, thinking about what Dick had said, and about his own life. His team mates were also his brothers; and if they were given a way to make it legal, he realized that they wouldn't. Like Dick had said, a piece of paper didn't really matter. What mattered was what they felt, and the bond they shared. He gave a nod of understanding and the conversation continued on a different subject.

They were so busy talking that Dick wasn't paying attention when a bird flew out of a bush right in front of his horse, spooking it. The horse reared up, and Dick was thrown into the air. He instinctively threw himself into a back flip. When his feet touched the ground he turned into a double back handspring to use up the rest of the momentum. Landing easily on his feet, he wasn't even breathing hard, through his heart raced from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

The others had all pulled in their horses, and Nathan hurried to his side, wanting to be sure he wasn't hurt. "I'm fine," Dick assured them.

"You're sure?" Bruce asked, stepping forward and resting his hands on his son's shoulders. A look of shared understanding passed between them. Bruce knew Dick's abilities, and that there was no chance he'd been hurt. But in front of their guests he had to play the role of worried father.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm sure. You worry too much," Dick teased.

"More than you know," Bruce replied in a serious tone. The truth of his statement showed in his eyes.

Dick got the message. When wearing the cape and cowl Batman couldn't show that he was worried for his partner. But the father behind the mask worried for his son.

Seeing that Dick was unhurt, Vin went after the spooked horse.

Eventually the evening ended and the members of Team 7 left the Manor. Without a word needing to be said Bruce and Dick walked toward the Cave entrance.

"So who's the lucky criminal mastermind tonight?" Dick asked as they walked down the steps.

"Two-Face."

As the Team ate breakfast the next morning Chris spoke up. "There's nothin' else we can do on the gun running case 'til Monday. So I want us to look over the case of the Wayne murders."

"The Gotham PD has been on that for years. From what he said Batman's been looking into it also. Do you really think we'll find anything new?"

"I don't know, JD. But like you said, they've been on it for years. They're familiar with it. Maybe too familiar. Some new sets of eyes might see something new."

"Chris, there's a couple profiles I want to work on, and I could use JD's help, if you don't mind."

"What profiles?"

"Bruce Wayne and Batman."

"Okay. You and JD do what you need to." Having said that, he pulled out the autopsy reports and handed them to Nathan. He gave Vin the ballistics report and handed the witness statements to Ezra. Buck got the Investigating Officer's notes. Chris began reading the official report, which was mostly a summary of everything else.

Josiah began by asking JD to tell him everything that he'd read about Batman, and then he had him look up anything he could find on Bruce Wayne, or Batman, on the internet. While JD was doing that research, he wrote down everything he could remember his friend's saying about Bruce, or Batman. Their comments alone gave him a very good start.

Josiah knew his skill as a profiler, but he also knew that he'd never had made some of the observations and connections his friends had. Many of the other ATF Teams thought that the members of Team 7 being so different was a weakness. Josiah knew it was their greatest strength.

The first thing Ezra noticed was that the statements were all from people who'd heard the gunshots, but none of the witnesses had actually seen the shooting. The only real witness, Bruce Wayne, had never said a word about what he'd seen.

Vin found that the bullets they'd recovered were 9mm. The gun had never been recovered. Vin's guess was that it had long ago turned to rust at the bottom of Gotham Harbor.

By late afternoon they'd had no luck on the case, but Josiah's profiles were done.

"Everyone we know Batman is connected to, other than the criminals he fights, also has some connection to Bruce Wayne. Batman's obsession with fighting crime is likely the result of sever trauma at an early age. Trauma related to being the victim of violent crime," Josiah told the others.

"Liking watching your parents being killed by a mugger," Buck broke in.

Josiah nodded, then continued. "We met Bruce when he spoke at a gun control conference, and the first thing Batman said to us was that he didn't like guns. Years ago Bruce Wayne took in a boy, Dick Greyson, from the circus who's parents were killed in front of him. Just over a year later Batman is seen with a partner, known as Robin, who is skilled in acrobatics."

"And Dick sure showed some acrobatic skill yesterday when he was thrown from that horse," Nathan noted.

They all nodded in agreement.

This time it was JD who spoke. "You're saying that Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

"I believe so, yes. Alone, neither profile is complete, but if you put them together. . .it all fits. And there is one other thing. . . Bruce's parents were killed as they were leaving a movie theater. The movie was 'Zorro'. A rich young man who went to Spain to learn science and swordplay. He then returned home to fight the injustice he found, but he didn't do it openly. He played the role of a wealthy, unconcerned rich boy by day, and dressed all in black at night to fight the injustice. Sound familiar?"

They all nodded again.

JD looked at Vin. "Remember what you said about Bruce that first day in our office? That you thought he'd had martial arts training?"

"Yeah. . ." Seeing where JD was going, Vin continued, "and Montoya said Batman didn't need a gun. Someone as good at martial arts as I think Bruce is wouldn't need a gun. It does seem to fit."

"As does Bruce not being seen on the day Batman was brining in Ella Gaines. Bruce also has the money and resources to buy Batman's, rather expensive, equipment and car. And his playboy image would be the perfect disguise," added Ezra.

Buck nodded his agreement with that last assessment. "Bruce told me he was going to have a private detective look for Ella Gaines. A day later Batman brings Ella in."

"Now for the real question," Vin said.

The others all looked at him curiously.

"Now we know Batman is Bruce Wayne, what do we do?"

Silence reigned as they thought it over. None of them had the answer.

Not surprisingly it was JD who finally broke the silence. "We can't just tell him we found out, can we?"

Also not surprisingly, Buck answered him. "What would we tell him? Hey Bruce, we can't prove it, but we know you're Batman?"

"So it's a Catch-22. We can't say anything until we have proof, and if we don't say anything we can't get any proof," Josiah commented.

TBC

A/N: Trecebo, THANKS! Glad you liked how the meeting with Matches went. Hope you liked this chapter. Vin, JD and Dick will be having fun (and getting into trouble;-) in the next story. . .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Monday evening the Seven were gathered at the Gotham docks, along with a large number of GCPD officers. No one had seen Batman, but no one doubted that he was somewhere in the shadows.

They hadn't been waiting long when two cars arrived. One was black, the other white. Two-Face and his men quickly got out of the cars, as the huge ship approached the dock.

As instructed, the officers waited and watched. Once the ship had finished docking the Captain got off and walked to Two-Face. After a short conversation he accepted a large brief case from one of Two-Face's men.

"Move in," ordered Gordon's voice over the radios.

As they moved in Batman appeared and went directly for Two-Face. A punch that had the force of a sledge hammer sent Two-Face sprawling on the wooden dock.

The sound of a gun shot drew everyone's attention. One of Two-Face's men moved forward, his gun now pointed at Nathan's head. Even in the dim light they could see the blood spreading on Nathan's shirt, on his upper arm.

"Next shot kills him," the man announced.

"Not unless the coin says it does," Two-Face corrected as he stood up. With a twisted smile he took out his coin, and tossed it in the air.

As the coin left his hand a blur moved through the air, launched from the top of a nearby pile of crates.

Executing a perfect flip, Robin landed, his trademark grin curving his lips. "Lose something?" he asked Two-Face, holding up the coin.

"Give! It! Back!" Two-Face yelled, desperation and fury mixed in his tone.

"I don't know. It's a pretty messed up coin," Robin noted, looking at it's scarred side. "Don't think it's worth much. Maybe I should just drop it in the harbor," he taunted, moving a step closer to the water.

"NOOO!"

Robin let out a melodramatic sigh. "Fine you can have it back." He suddenly turned deadly serious. "Once you're at Arkam, and the injured Agent is safely at the hospital."

"All right!" Two-Face agreed, motioning to his men to put their guns down. He would agree to anything to get his coin back. His men looked unhappy, but they did as directed.

Josiah and Vin, who were closest to Nathan, hurried to his side as the others and the Gotham officers arrested and handcuffed Two-Face's men. Batman and Robin took Two-Face.

By the time the others joined their injured team mate Nathan's shoulder was wrapped in a crude bandage. The sleeve of his shirt had been ripped off, and tied around the wound.

"The bullet just grazed him. It's a flesh wound, but he'll need some stitches," Josiah reported. Vin nodded his agreement.

"And I thought I was the Team's medic," Nathan quipped, managing a slight smile, despite the pain.

In the distance they heard the sound of an ambulance siren approaching.

Leaving Two-Face in Robin's custody Batman joined Team Seven. "Dr. Tompkin's Clinic isn't far away. Tell the ambulance to take him there. You can tell her I sent you. She'll understand."

Chris gave a nod of agreement. Considering how often Batman must get injured, it made sense that he would have a doctor he trusted. And if Bruce trusted this doctor it was good enough for him.

Twenty minutes later Nathan was sitting in Leslie's clinic, waiting for the local anesthetic to take affect so she could stitch his wound.

"This equipment all looks state of the art," Nathan noted, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. This clearly wasn't the best part of the city.

"Bruce is a very generous benefactor," she replied.

"Bruce Wayne?"

Leslie smiled. "In Metropolis, there is only one Lex. In Gotham there is only one Bruce. I knew his parents and watched him grow up" she added, sadness in her voice. She still missed her old friends Thomas and Martha.

Realization lit Nathan's eyes. When they'd had dinner with Bruce he'd mentioned a woman named Leslie; his doctor, and long time family friend. He'd never mentioned her last name, but it had to be Leslie Tompkins. "You know who he is, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied.

"You know Bruce, he told us you were his doctor. And Batman is the one who sent us here. If you've treated both men, there's no way he could have hidden that it's the same person. The scars Batman must have, if nothing else."

Leslie sighed. The man clearly knew the truth. Yes, Bruce had scars, scars no billionaire playboy would have. Scars from his work as Batman. "Yes, I've known for years, and you're right about how I found out. He did his best to hide his secret from me, knowing I wouldn't approve. How did you find out?"

As she tended his wound Nathan told her how they'd pieced things together.

"Have you told him?" she asked, as she finished wrapping the bandage.

"No. It's not something you can just blurt out in conversation," he answered.

"No, I guess it isn't," she agreed with a slight smile.

Out in the waiting room Batman and Robin joined Team 7, having come into the clinic from a side entrance.

"Two-Face is taken care of, as are his men," Batman told them.

"How 's Nathan?" Robin asked.

"No word yet," Buck replied.

JD was looking at Robin and trying to see his new friend Dick Greyson behind the mask. Then an idea hit him and he decided to take a chance. He moved to stand in front of Robin, looking him in the eyes. "That move to get Two-Face's coin was great. . . . . Almost as good as the one you pulled when the horse threw you Saturday."

To Robin's credit he didn't look at Batman or make any other move to give himself away. "Thanks, and what are you talking about a horse throwing me?" he asked, his tone holding just the right note of confusion.

While Robin looked at JD, Batman locked eyes with Chris.

Before JD could answer, Batman spoke. "Son. . . it 's fine."

Robin pulled off his mask, and Batman pushed back his cowl, both feeling very safe in Leslie's clinic. "How?"

Not surprisingly Buck answered. "Ez and I have had suspicions since you visited Gotham. Once we got here the rest of the pieces fell into place. We weren't sure until yesterday."

"And now you know, what are you going to do?" Bruce asked, unable to keep from glancing over at his son.

Chris saw the look, and as a father he understood that Bruce wasn't worried about himself, as much as he was worried about his son. He met Bruce's eyes. "You have my word, as a father, that we will keep your secrets."

After a second, Bruce nodded.

TBC

A/N:

Trecebo, THANKS! Very happy to hear that them figuring out the secret was believable. And hope you liked even more acrobatic skill shown by Robin.


	6. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

As he drove towards Gotham late the next evening Batman was surprised to see the BatSignal lit.

"Jim?" he called a short while later as he stood near the BatSignal.

"It's Chris," came the answer.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and turned off the signal. "Why?" he demanded.

"I needed to talk to you, and the others don't need to hear this conversation."

"Fine. Talk."

Chris suddenly wondered if this was how others felt when they talked to him. "The first night, in Gordon's office, you said I didn't owe you anything. If I had been able to bring in the man who shot your parents, would you think you owed me something?"

When Batman remained silent for a moment, Chris knew he'd gotten his point across.

But Batman didn't give in that easily. "You would have been doing your job, and I was doing my job."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We both know the answer. But that's the kind of debt that can't be repaid. That, between friends, doesn't need to be repaid."

"Friends?"

"Allies might be a better word," Batman replied. Bruce Wayne had friends, Batman didn't. But he did have allies. A few select people who he trusted. Chris was one of those few people.

"Allies," Chris agreed, holding out his hand.

Batman extended his own hand. Rather than shaking hands they gripped each other's wrists in the ages old tradition of warriors.

"Killer Croc escaped from Arkam today. I'm going to need to focus on tracking him down. From your Team's record I doubt you'll need my help to deal with what's left of Two-Face's operation," Batman said. "But my resources are at your disposal if you need anything. . . now, or in the future."

"Thank you," Chris said. Considering the combined resources of Bruce Wayne and Batman, that was a very generous offer.

A few weeks later Team 7 was back in Denver, but the connection to Gotham remained. Barbra and JD emailed each other so often that both Dick and Casey got a bit jealous, much to the amusement of Barbra and JD. Some of Barbra's e mails were profiles Batman wanted Josiah's opinion on, and JD would sent profiles that Josiah wanted Bruce to look over.

Leslie and Nathan also stayed in touch.

"What has you smiling like the proverbial cat who just ate the canary Mister Wilmington?" Ezra asked one morning.

"I just arranged for a couple dozen roses o be delivered to Selina."

"The young lady you and Wayne were both so interested in at the restaurant?"

"Yeah. Seems like Bruce is taking her for granted. I thought someone else paying attention to her might remind him that he needs to pay attention to her."

A few days later Buck wasn't smiling. They were at Inez's bar. Bruce had sent her a ruby bracelet, and she wanted Ezra's opinion of it's value."

"Most impressive. I would recommend having it appraised and insured immediately," Ezra suggested.

Seeing the look on Buck's face, Chris smirked. "You really should have known better than to take on a guy with the fortune Bruce has, Pard."

Buck's only response was a glare.

A week later Buck got a call from Gotham. "Buck, it's Selina."

"Hi, Darlin'. I got your thank you note for the roses."

"They were beautiful. They are also part of what I wanted to thank you for."

"Part?" Buck asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you sent them to help me make Bruce jealous. So he would pay more attention to me, and our relationship."

"Well, that and I always enjoy sending flowers to beautiful women," Buck teased.

"I wanted to let you know that it worked. Bruce isn't taking our relationship for granted anymore. I think you made him face the fact that I have other options than staying with him."

"Glad I could help."

"How are things with the lady who managed to steal your heart before I could?" Selina asked, in a teasing tone, though she was genuinely interested in his answer.

"Bruce sent her a ruby bracelet," Buck grumbled.

"That sounds like Bruce. His competitive streak sometimes gets the best of him. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks."

"I've gotta go. I'm meeting Bruce for dinner in a few minutes."

"Have fun."

"We will," Selina assured him. "Don't be a stranger. You or the others. Bruce would never admit it, but he values the friendship he has with your Team."

"Yeah, well, don't tell him this, but we're all glad to have him as a friend."

"You're secret's safe with me," Selina assured him.

THE END. . . . For Now. . .

A/N: Trecebo, THANKS! Glad you liked the conversations. Sorry about the story having so little action. I have to admit, I much prefer writing character studies and relationships to action. . .


End file.
